lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defender Spaceship
Defender Spaceship ' is one of the non-playable characters in ''LEGO Dimensions, from the Midway Arcade franchise. Background '''Defender Spaceship flies through space, rescuing innocent, helpless Astronauts, from alien invaders like the Manti Landers and UFOs. It's armed with a laser beam, and 3 powerful Smart Bombs. Dimension Crisis All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us The Defender Spaceship is first seen on The Defender game fighting the Manti Landers. Its lasers were seen hitting a UFO, and then a pair of Manti Landers. Throughout this part of the level it can be seen flying around and blasting more Manti Landers. It was later seen getting hit by a shot from a Manti Lander, causing it to break apart (therefore losing a life) and trap a Spaceman in the fire from the result, but it respawns as is seen later on the background. At the end of the Defender stage, when Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle from shielding themselves from being blasted by the UFO that held a gold token (the Foundation Element of this dimension), the spaceship appears and fires at the UFO until it successfully hits its target, releasing the foundation element and saving the heroes. The End is Tri The Spaceship is seen on his world flying past an Astronaut watering his flowers when a UFO appears and begins to chase it, but is saved by the heroes using a hijacked Manti Lander to blast the UFO. Batman ask for its help in the fight against Lord Vortech. It does an areal backflip, which Wyldstyle guessed was space-ship for "how can I help you?" and follows them. It was later seen on Vorton with the others. The Final Dimension During the fight on the rift loop, it is the second ally to be summoned using the Locate Keystone by the trio to help them to distract Lord Vortech by shooting him with its laser beams. When the fight continues on Foundation Prime, the Spaceship is summoned again via a satellite to help the heroes break the foundation baseplate by shooting the bottom right side, causing it to break apart. It was seen being chased afterwards by a group of three Manti Landers. When the temple starts collapsing the Spaceship arrives to rescue the trio again and help them escape, but it was knocked down by a punch from a gigantic Lord Vortech. Its unknown if it escape from Foundation Prime since it isn't on Vorton. Retro Wreckage In this level, the Spaceship comes to life as one of several arcade game characters that were possessed by Lord Vortech's evil force. When the Gamer Kid enters the room it was in, it was flying in an area that was blocked by a tank. Once it was cleared out, the Spaceship moved to the center of the room and started to fire lasers at the Gamer Kid, but he manage to defeat the Spaceship by driving up a ramp into it (forcing it to land and return to its game), and return the game to normal by playing it. Attack of the Uber Villains The Spaceship was summoned along with an arcade grid of Defender by the Phase keystone to help fight against King Kong. Once the Spaceship is charged up by reflecting the Sentry Turrets laser at the grid's satellite dish, it will fly up and fire at the TNT crate from B.A. Baracus, causing it to explode and force King Kong back long enough for Batman to shut the window. Trivia * The ship is also on the screen of the Arcade Machine on both the real life build and in game. * It's possible that the spaceship could be controlled by Gamer Kid or one of the Astronauts. * It can be played on the Arcade Machine dock games of Defender and Defender II in Retro Wreckage. ** It also appeared on the handheld version of Defender that the Gamer Kid was playing in the level's opening cutscene. gold gas tank Category:Good Guys Category:Midway Arcade Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Midway Arcade Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Flying Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles Category:Index Category:Videogame Characters Category:Summoned Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Vehicle Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Midway Game Characters